Stacule
Stacule is a defender in MMS. He is one of the three Beetle Defenders. In-Game Description "Stacule, who has survived the battle by knocking down countless monsters, is a living legend among the Beetle Defenders. He is also a teacher of Stagton and Kabutaros, and when he heard that his students were fighting monsters, he gladly joined the war to help them. Although he is old, no one denies that he still has the dignity and power to the name of a legend." Appearance Like all of the Beetle Defenders, Stacule resembles a beetle. He has a shiny black body with occasional lumps of black shiny material. He carries a smooth shiny shield, and has a large gun on one hand. He has small slit eyes and two beetle horns/tusks on his head. The bottom of his body and head are white. Skins Miracle Tempered Stacule - 8 Gems Santa Stacule - 6 Gems Last Chronicle Stacule - 10 Gems Move Set Immortalitatis Life System (Passive Ability): ''"Overcoming dangerous situations in countless battles, Stacule gave special powers to the armor that protected him for a long time. When Stacule gets out of combat and is on standby, the armor will heal the injury of Stacule." It heals Stacule like it says. ''. Beetle Granber (1): ''"From the moment he first caught this sword, he never abandoned it. Over years , the blade of a sword is became very deadly to any enemy. This sword is so heavy that other Beetle Defenders can't even reach and require sophisticated movement when they're used, but it's not too difficult for Stacule." This is a simple melee attack that does decent damage. It is, however, relatively slow. ''. Slashwave Plate (2): ''"The other weapon he holds, like a shield, is a device he specifically designed to assist the sword. Slowly polishing the blade into a plate builds up energy temporarily on the blade, allowing it to fire very sharp and explosive waves." This is a ranged bullet ability that does very good damage, but it too is very slow. It's good for when you need to retreat and attack at the same time. ''. Zenith Activer (3): ''"Over the years, as he learned power and intelligence, his Zenith Activer has changed to a very independent form. When he invokes the Zenith Activer, immortalitatis life system will be in constant activation mode for a short period of time, allowing him to quickly recover from injuries during combat. His weapons also will have explosive energy, so it's possible to explode the energy in his sword and his Slashwave to attack his enemies all at once." This improves all of Stacule's abilities in damage, and makes them recover more quickly. Stacule does heal very quickly too. '''Defense Analysis' Stacule is a very strong Defender. He does high damage when he can get a hit on an enemy. All of his abilities recover very very slowly, which makes him hard to play as sometimes. Trivia * Stacule is the mentor of Kabutaros and Stagton * Stacule is one of the three Beetle Defenders Stacule.png Staculeingame.png Staculebehind.png Category:Defenders